Hantu
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Papa ku seorang dokter yang di pindah tugaskan ke sebuah desa terpencil. Dimana kami menempati rumah tua, yang terletak tak jauh dari hutan. Di sana pengalaman ku di mulai. Memiliki banyak teman yang tak terlihat, menjadi pengalaman yang sangat berarti bagi ku


**Hantu**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By©Misa Anaru**

**Warning : Gender Ben (Gak suka Ya gak usah baca, Jangan NgeFlame)**

**~Chibi Naruto~**

**(Terinspirasi sama cerita yang ada di buku misteri, tapi hahahaha, gak bakal sama kok:D)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Papa ku seorang dokter yang di pindah tugaskan ke sebuah desa terpencil. Dimana kami menempati rumah tua, yang terletak tak jauh dari hutan. Di sana pengalaman ku di mulai. Memiliki banyak teman yang tak terlihat, menjadi pengalaman yang sangat berarti bagi ku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada setan di rumah yang baru kami tempati beberapa hari ini. Dan 10 jumlahnya,mereka kecil-kecil seperti halnya aku. aku tahu karena aku melihatnya. Sedangkan papa dan mama tidak bisa melihatnya. Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto. Usia ku genap 5 tahun saat kami pindah ke rumah tua ini. papa ku seorang dokter, namanya Namikaze Minato sedangkan mama ku Deidara, adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. papa ditugaskan oleh nenek ku yang juga seorang dokter untuk bertugas menjadi seorang dokter di desa terpencil yang ku ketahui bernama Ame.

Baru 5 hari kami pindah ke desa Ame. Desa yang memiliki suhu yang lumayan dingin. Hujan pun juga sering disini. Penduduk di desa Ame ini sangat ramah dan sopan. Mereka selalu memberikan kami hasil panen mereka kepada kami.

Ada satu keyakinan penduduk Ame tentang rumah yang baru kami tempati ini. Mereka mengatakan jika rumah yang kami tempati itu angker. Akan tetapi sebagai seorang dokter, sepertinya papa tidak percaya akan hal itu.

papa selalu saja mengatakan pada kami "jika hantu itu tidak ada". Tapi apalah daya, aku sendiri bisa melihat mereka.

Mereka masih kecil-kecil, mereka juga masih suka bermain. Mereka suka bermain dengan mainan-mainan ku. Bahkan, mereka juga suka berayun-ayun di ayunan ban, yang papa buatkan untuk ku.

Suatu hari, papa ku tengah sibuk mengangkat barang-barang yang tidak terpakai ke gudang. Rumah ini terlalu besar, maka setiap harinya papa harus menata ruangan ini dengan barang-barang milik kami. Sedangkan mama sibuk memasak makan siang untuk kami.

Karena ruangan di rumah kami sangat luas, aku pun sering bermain sepeda di dalam rumah. Aku suka main sepeda, sepeda ku roda tiga. Aku berkeliling ke sana kemari dengan sepeda roda tiga pemberian nenek saat ulang tahun ku kemarin.

Saat suasana hening, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara tangisan seorang anak kecil yang begitu memekakan telinga.

Ku tolehkan ke arah suara itu. Ternyata satu hantu kecil tengah berusaha keluar dari himpitan barang-barang yang di letakan papa di sana. Tangisannya semakin menjadi, saat si hantu bersurai merah maroon itu menangis. Aku hendak menolongnya, namun tiba-tiba saja tangisannya itu sukses memecahkan kaca jendela rumah ku.

Papa terkejut, dan menasehati ku agar menjauh dari sana. Papa mengira jika jendela pecah itu dikarenakan termakan usia. Tapi, tidak! Papa tentu saja tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jendela itu pecah karena suara tangisan si hantu bersurai merah maroon itu.

"Tidak Papa! Jendela itu pecah kalena hantu itu menangis" Kata ku. Tapi papa tidak percaya dengan ocehan ku yang tak logis itu. "Nak, tidak ada hantu di siang hari" ujar Papa.

Seharian penuh aku selalu memakai sendal di dalam rumah. Jendela besar bergaya eropa itu cukup besar, sehingga serpihan kaca, ada dimana-mana.

Hantu kecil itu terus menangis di kolong tempat tidur ku. Aku jadi iba padanya. Sementara itu, beberapa hantu kecil lainnya terlihat kesusahan membujuk hantu malang itu untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Aku yang ingin tidur siang itu pun akhirnya membujuk hantu itu untuk berhenti menangis.

"Maaf ya, papa tidak melihat mu" Ucap ku padanya. Si hantu masih sesenggukan, meskipun aku telah membujuknya.

"Nama mu siapa?" Aku memberanikan diri menanyakan namanya. Hantu cilik itu hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. "Aku Naluto" Aku memperkenalkan diri ku padanya.

"Aku tidak punya nama" jawab hantu kecil itu.

"Kami semua tidak punya nama" Seru seorang hantu bersurai orange, yang mungkin adalah leader mereka.

"Begitu ya.." Gumam ku pelan.

"Kenapa kamu bisa melihat kami?" Tanya hantu yang satu-satunya perempuan disana.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Kami itu hantu, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa melihat kami" kata hantu bersurai hitam, dengan mata keemasan. Dia adalah hantu yang paling pucat di antara ke-9 hantu lainnya. Meskipun juga ada hantu, yang juga pucat. Tapi menurut ku, dia adalah hantu yang paling pucat.

"Kalian bohong, aku bisa melihat kalian" Bela ku.

"Kamu bisa melihat kami, karena kau adalah anak yang terpilih dan istimewa Nalu" Ujar hantu cilik bersurai raven, dan berkeriput di sela-sela hidungnya.

Aku memandang jeli ke-10 hantu yang berkerumun di hadapan ku ini. "Kata mama aku istimewa, karena aku itu pemberian kami-sama untuk mama dan papa" kata ku.

Hantu-hantu itu tersenyum kepada ku. "Semua anak itu istimewa Nalu" Timpal hantu berwajah biru, yang sedikit menakutkan dari yang lainnya. "Boleh aku menamai kalian?" Tanya ku. Jujur saja, aku merasa kasihan mengingat jika mereka tidak memiliki nama.

Mereka pun mengangguk dan terlihat tampak bahagia mendengar usul ku. "Nah, nama mu Yahiko ya" kata ku kepada anak bersurai jingga. "Yatta, nama ku Yahiko.." Soraknya girang.

"Kamu Konan!" Ujar ku menunjuk hantu satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka. "Kamu Itachi dan kamu Kisame"

"Dan kamu Tobi, Lalu kamu Olochi, hummpp kamu Hidan" Aku menunjuk 3 hantu lainnya. Hantu yang bernama Tobi itu terlihat sedikit kekanak-kanakan dibanding yang lain.

"Kamu Kakuzu, kamu Sasoli dan kamu Zetsu" kini aku menunjuk 3 hantu lainnya.

Setelah mendapatkan nama masing-masing, mereka nampak girang dan berlarian (berterbangan) ke sana kemari. Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Malah, aku membiarkan salah satu dari mereka untuk tidur di samping ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini papa kedatangan seorang tamu yang memakai baju ala penyihir yang sering ku lihat di buku dongeng milik ku. Ke 10 hantu itu pun, juga nampak ketakutan dan mereka memilih bersembuyi dimana-mana.

Papa yang selalu menghormati seorang tamu. Wajar saja, jika papa bertindak ramah kepada Pak tua itu. Pak tua tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya, ke seluruh penjuru ruangan rumah kami. Pria yang ku ketahui bernama Danzo itu menatap penuh minat pintu kamar ku. Tempat dimana ke-10 hantu itu bersembunyi.

"Apa anda pernah mendengar kisah anak-anak terlantar Namikaze-san?" Tanya Pak Danzo kepada papa ku.

Papa menggelengkan kepalanya, aneh! Apa yang dimaksud pak tua itu? Anak-anak terlantar? Kasihan sekali anak-anak itu.

"Ada 10 anak terlantar saat itu" Jelas Pak Danzo.

Deg..

10?

Kenapa jumlahnya sama dengan teman-teman 'hantu' ku? Pak Danzo itu tidak berbohong kan.

Mata pak Danzo menatap tajam ke arah ku. Lantas saja aku takut dan segera bersembunyi di belakang mama ku, yang kebetulan lewat hendak menyajikan minuman dan makanan-makanan kecil untuk nya. "Eh, Naru-chan kenapa?" Tanya mama kepada ku.

Aku syok..

Sangat syok!

Baru kali ini aku di tatap tajam oleh orang yang tidak ku kenal. Memangnya apa salah ku? Aku saja bahkan baru mengenal orang itu hari ini. Aku terus memeluk erat mama ku dari belakang. Takut? Tentu saja aku takut.

**Skip Time**

Sepulang pak Danzo dari rumah ku, papa dan mama terlihat tengah berbicara berdua di ruang keluarga. Obrolan yang nampak serius membuat ku mengintip penuh minat ke arah mereka. Ini sudah jam 10 malam. Seharusnya, aku sudah tidur 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan pak Danzo pada papa ku.

"Lagi pula mereka tidak mengganggu kan" Kata Papa.

"Iya, tapikan ini untuk keselamatan Naru-chan juga" Mama mencoba meminta pengertian dari papa ku.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya! Lagi pula Naru-chan juga tidak apa-apakan, ma" Timpal papa. "Pokoknya, jika Naru-chan kenapa-kenapa kita harus meminta Danzo-san, mengusir 10 hantu itu"

Ke-10 hantu itu juga mengintip mama dan papa yang tengah mengobrol di ruang tamu. Mereka nampak sedih mendengar perkataan Mama. Aku hendak menghibur, namun aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aku lapar" seru Sasori, hantu yang paling kecil diantara mereka.

Aku terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sasori. Hantu bisa lapar juga? Aku benar-benar baru tahu, jika hantu juga seperti halnya manusia yang terkadang merasa lapar.

Ku raih 5 coklat ukuran besar milik ku. Dan ku bagi masing-masing mendapatkan satu bagian dari 5 coklat ku. Mereka nampak menikmati coklat isi kacang almond yang ku berikan padanya.

"Apa itu cukup?" Tanya ku.

Mereka pun mengangguk pelan, sambil terus menikmati coklat milik mereka. Mulut mereka terlihat belepotan coklat. Lucu sekali, mama pasti akan memarahi ku jika aku memakan coklat banyak-banyak seperti mereka.

"Ini cukup hingga kami mati" Jawab Sasori.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sasori terkekeh geli mendengar kata 'mati' yang barusan ia ucapkan. Ia berkata bahwa sesungguhnya ia sendiri sudah mati. 9 hantu lainnya pun tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Kapan kamu mati?" Tanya ku.

"Mungkin sejak lahir" jawab nya. Tapi Sasori tertawa lagi dan lagi, begitu mengingat kata 'lahir' yang tadi ia katakan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Sedangkan ia tak pernah lahir.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian tahu jika kalian sudah mati?" Tanya ku.

Mereka pun menghentikan tawa mereka, sejenak ku lihat mereka tengah berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Karena kami bisa terbang" Jawab si Autis Tobi, yang memeragakan sosok bidadari yang sedang terbang.

"Hahahahahahahaha" tawa mereka pun pecah kembali mendengar jawaban Tobi. Aku mendengus geli melihat tingkah mereka, yang seakan tidak pernah merasakan kejamnya dunia. Dan, oh..

Apakah di dunia hantu juga sekejam dunia manusia? (Who knew?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun kami tinggal di rumah ini. Aku pun juga sudah bertumbuh besar. Usia ku sudah genap 10 tahun. Akan tetapi, hantu-hantu di rumah ku tetap seperti saat pertama kali aku melihat mereka. Mereka masih kecil, dan masih suka berlarian di sekeliling rumah ku dan menembusi tubuh ku, dengan tubuh dingin mereka. Hal yang tidak pernah lakukan saat dulu.

Kami memang sangat akrab dan sering bermain bersama. Aku tidak punya teman, karena teman-teman ku takut jika berada dekat dengan ku. Entahlah, apa yang mereka takutkan dari ku.

Karena teman ku menganggap jika aku adalah anak yang aneh, mungkin. Bagaimana tidak? Atau dengan mu sendiri? Jika kamu melihat seseorang yang berbicara sendiri, apa yang kamu pikirkan pertama kali? Aneh kah? Atau Gila? Mungkin jawaban terbesar adalah Gila!

Ya, teman-teman ku takut berada dekat dengan ku karena menyangka aku ini gila.

"Jangan bicara sendirian,Naru-chan! tidak baik!" Berulang kali papa terus menasehati diri ku.

"Tapi papa, mereka mengajak Naru bicara" Kata ku. Aku berusaha meyakinkan papa, terus menerus. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lima tahun lamanya, papa masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata ku.

Papa terus menatap ku begitu lama. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan papa kali ini. Tidak biasanya papa seperti ini.

"Tidurlah, hari sudah malam. Kau bisa telat ke sekolah" titah Papa kepada ku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan buru-buru menghabiskan susu coklat kesukaan ku. "Jangan lupa sikat gigi mu, Naru-chan!" Seru mama, mengingatkan ku untuk tidak lupa menyikat gigi malam.

**« Misa Anaru »**

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Naru?" Tanya Sasori, si hantu cilik yang tiba-tiba saja menyembul dari dalam selimut ku. Aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi, karena sudah biasa dengan sikap Sasori yang senang mengejutkan diri ku.

"Aku bingung, kenapa papa masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata ku" Jawab ku.

Saat itu juga hantu-hantu lainnya muncul dari kolong tempat tidurku ,vas bunga, bahkan juga ada yang muncul dari kloset.

Kisame, hantu yang paling besar itu terlihat tengah menggosok-gosokan kelopak mata nya. Sepertinya ia masih belum puas tidur di tempat bersemayam favoritnya (kloset).

"Hoaamm, pasti suatu saat nanti orang tua mu akan percaya Naru" Kata Yahiko sembil menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar dengan tangan kanannya.

Aku termenung sejenak, hingga ku dengar pintu kamar ku terbuka pelan. Ku tolehkan pandangan ku ke arah pintu. Disana mama tengah berdiri, menatap sendu diri ku.

"Belum tidur, Naru-chan?" Tanya mama.

"Belum, ma" jawab ku menggeleng pelan.

Mama melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati tempat tidur ku. Ia terus menatap lekat diri ku. Aku merasa mama tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Mama pun duduk disamping tempat tidur ku. Dengan lembut mama menarik tangan ku agar aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar melihat mereka?" Tanya Mama. Aku pun mengangguk pelan dan pasti. "Apa kau mau bersumpah?" Mama sekali lagi bertanya kepada ku. Aku mengangguk sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan mama ku.

"Berapa jumlahnya?"

"Sepuluh" jawab ku sambil menunjukan angka 10 dengan kelima jari ku (5 dari jari di tangan kanan dan 5 lagi dari jari di tangan kiri).

Mama nampak terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia tengah mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskannya pada ku. Helaian blonde panjangnya, bergerak pelan seiring hembusan angin yang ku tahu adalah Itachi yang tengah terbang dan duduk di samping mama ku.

"Sebelum kita tinggal di sini, rumah ini dulunya adalah sebuah Rumah bersalin juga tempat menggugurkan bayi-bayi yang tidak diinginkan" jelas Mama.

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang barusan mama katakan. "Adakah diantara mereka yang bersurai raven, Naru?" Tanya Mama.

Aku mengingat-ingat, siapa gerangan yang mama maksud. Tanpa sengaja, aku mengingat bahwa Tobi dan Itachi memiliki surai yang mama maksud.

"Ada dua ma.." Jawab Mama.

Lagi-lagi mama tersenyum, dan mengusap pelan rambut blonde ku. "Dia adalah sepupu mu, nak. Bibi Mikoto menggugurkannya saat usianya baru 17 tahun. Dan setelah menggugurkan kandungannya, barulah diketahui jika mereka kembar" jelas mama. Itachi dan Tobi mengulas senyum ke arah ku. Dia kah sepupu ku? Anak dari kakak tiri, mama ku. "Lalu adakah yang bersurai merah?" Lagi-lagi mama bertanya.

"Ada, dia yang paling kecil diantara ke-9 hantu"

"Dia adalah anak dari bibi Sakura dan Paman Gaara. Bibi Sakura saat itu sudah tidak kuat untuk mengandung lagi. Dan terpaksa kandungannya harus diangkat" Dan kini Sasori yang mengulas senyum pada ku.

"Lalu adakah yang bersurai ungu dan jingga?" Kali ini papa bertanya kepada ku. Aku terkejut melihat kedatangan papa dan Danzo-san yang tiba-tiba saja sudah di kamar ku.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Dia adalah anak dari Nagato-sama dan Konan-sama, saat itu Konan-sama dibunuh saat tengah mengandung anak kembar mereka." Jelas Danzo-san.

Aku menoleh ke arah Konan dan Yahiko yang ternyata juga sepasang anak kembar. Yahiko mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah ku. Konan pun meniupkan sebuah serbuk yang sangat berkilauan ke arah ku. "Serbuk Diamond" ocehnya.

"Lalu ada yang berwujud tidak normal?" Kini Danzo-san bertanya pada ku.

"Ya, ada dua" jawab ku, melirik Zetsu dan Kisame yang tengah fokus menatap Danzo-san.

"Mereka adalah anak yang meninggal saat dilahirkan, mereka memang sudah cacat ketika dilahirkan" Danzo-san mengulas senyum ke arah ku. Baru kali ini, aku melihat pak tua itu tersenyum pada ku.

"Dan seorang anak bersurai klimis adalah anak dari istri ku yang meninggal karena kami tidak bisa merawatnya, akibat tak punya biaya" Lirih Danzo-san.

"Lalu siapa Anak berwajah pucat, Danzo-san?" Tanya ku.

Danzo-san terlihat berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan yang ku maksud. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas ada legenda dimana seorang wanita yang menikah dengan siluman ular, dan melahirkan seorang anak yang sangat pucat layaknya ular putih" jelas Danzo-san.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya ku.

"Menurut orang tua dulu, Anak itu diceburkan di sebuah sumur yang terletak di belakang rumah bersalin ini, atau yang kemudian di rombak ulang menjadi rumah kalian" jelas Danzo-san.

Orochi melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku, seperti mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Kau hendak kemana Orochi?" Tanya ku padanya. Tapi, Orochi hanya tersenyum dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Dan seorang anak bermata hijau, adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap seorang geisha dengan seorang prajurit kerajaan" Jelas Danzo.

Danzo-san menghela napas beberapa kali.

Sepertinya, dia sedikit lega menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi dengan rumah ini sebelum kami menempati rumah ini. "Mereka hanya mau dikuburkan secara layak" Ungkap Danzo-san.

"A..apa maksud nya?" Tanya Mama, terkejut dengan ungkapan Danzo-san. "Kita harus membuka sumur yang berada di tepat di belakang rumah kalian" Kata Danzo.

Papa mengangguk mengerti mendengar perkataan Danzo. Sedangkan mama menundukan kepala dalam-dalam. Ku tahu mama belum siap mendengar hal ini, mendengar bahwa ternyata keponakannya belum tenang di alam sana. Mama menangis dalam dekapan papa. Papa menghibur mama dan memintanya untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian kedua keponakannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, dengan dibantu para warga sekitar. Papa dan Danzo-san, terlihat sibuk membuka kembali sumur tua yang berada tepat di belakang rumah kami. Ku pandangi seorang wanita bersurai raven panjang, yang tengah menangis di pelukan mama. Mama yang tak jauh beda dari wanita itu terus membujuk wanita yang ku ketahui adalah ibu dari Itachi dan Tobi.

Seseorang akhirnya terjun ke bawah sumur, dengan seutas tali yang sangat panjang untuk memastikan apa yang ada di dalam sumur itu. Teman-teman hantu ku, seperti Sasori tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah sepasang suami istri, bermarga Sabaku. Sasori terlihat senang berada di dekat ke dua orang tuanya.

"Astaga" pekik orang yang berada di dalam sumur.

Kami terkejut dan bergegas mendekati bibir sumur tersebut.

"Ada apa di dalam sana?" Tanya Danzo-san.

"Ada banyak tulang-tulang di dalam sini" Jawab bapak-bapak yang bertugas masuk ke dalam sumur.

"Bawa semuanya kemari!" Pinta Danzo-san.

Beberapa jam kemudian, tulang-tulang manusia tersebut sudah selesai di kumpulkan. Petugas rumah sakit segera membawa tulang-tulang itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ku lihat papa dan mama menghela napas lega. Semua warga desa pun juga kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing karena hari sudah mulai menjelang sore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 1 dini hari, aku masih belum juga bisa menutup mata ku. Kamar terasa sepi tanpa dengkuran sahabat-sahabat hantu ku. Rindu rasanya. Aku memikirkan bagaimana keadaan sahabat-sahabat ku di alam mereka. Apa mereka sudah bahagia?

Mulai sekarang aku memang harus, membiasakan diri tanpa mereka. Mereka yang selama 5 tahun terus menerus menemani ku, dan bermain bersama ku, kini harus pergi se-iring waktu berlalu. Aku senang jika mereka bahagia di alam sana.

Mereka hanya butuh pengakuan dari orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Di kuburkan secara layak dan lebih manusiawi, hanya itulah yang membuat mereka tenang. Tak ada lagi istilah, anak-anak terlantar. Tak ada lagi anak terpilih dan satu-satunya anak istimewa. Semua anak itu istimewa, hanya saja mereka belum menyadarinya.

Tak terasa waktu terus bergulir, kami yang sudah menetap 5 tahun lamanya, di rumah tua itu akhirnya pindah kembali ke Konoha. Meninggalkan rumah yang begitu banyak kenangan-kenangan tersimpan. Rumah masa kecil ku, dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan 10 orang (hantu) yang menjadi sahabat-sahabat sejati ku.

Dan rumah tua itu pun di rombak kembali oleh papa, untuk dijadikan panti asuhan yang di jaga oleh seorang nenek tua bernama Chiyo. Kami sering mengunjungi panti tersebut. Apa lagi rumah tua itu juga cukup besar untuk dijadikan rumah pribadi.

Kini, aku tak lagi harus bersusah payah memiliki banyak sahabat. Karena di Konoha, aku telah memiliki cukup banyak teman. Berbeda dengan yang dulu, jikalau dulu teman ku tak terlihat, sekarang tak harus menjadi istimewa dulu untuk melihat teman-teman ku. Karena dimana pun kau berada kau pasti mendapatkan teman, jika kau tidak menutup diri mu.

**~Fin~**

**Omake**

"Hi, nona apa kau tidak takut berada sendirian seperti ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai blonde, kepada seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Naruto yang kini sudah berusia 16 tahun itu, sedikit terkejut saat menemukan seorang gadis sebayanya, tengah duduk diam di bangku taman.

Gadis itu hanya diam, tidak menjawab. "Nona" Naruto terus menegur gadis itu. Merasa tidak ada sahutan dari gadis tersebut. Naruto pun akhirnya sedikit menurunkan kepalanya, dan menengadahkan kepalanya melihat wajah sang gadis.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja sang gadis menoleh persis di hadapan wajahnya.

Sosok pucat, dengan mata tanpa pupil yang pertama kali Naruto lihat. Refleks Naruto menggeser sedikit posisinya menjauhi posisi sang gadis. Wajah Naruto pun tak kalah pucat saat melihat gadis tak berpupil itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto pun berlari kencang meninggalkan sosok gadis tersebut.

"Huwwwweeeee, Mama tolong Naruuuu" jerit Naruto histeris.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, sosok gadis itu terkikik geli melihat sang korban nya lari ketakutan. Dalam hitungan detik, akhirnya gadis itu menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**So, Mind To Review?**


End file.
